Websites in GTA IV
This is a list of in-game websites accessible on the Internet in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony. These are not real websites but most of the domains are owned by Rockstar Games and redirects to the official GTA IV website in real life. The Wikipedia links in brackets refer to the real life websites it is believed the game's websites parody. The following links should not lead to the actual websites, but Wikia articles on that topic. Note: Unlike the real-world Internet, all sites whose URLs are entered manually must include "www." otherwise they will not work. This wiki indexes the websites with the www. omitted for clarity. Interactive sites Gameplay-affecting sites The most important websites in the game consist of emails (used during main and side missions from time to time) and online dating (where Niko Bellic can meet three possible girlfriends). *'eyefind.info' (Google) - Niko's email and homepage. *'mail.eyefind.info' (Gmail) - Read and reply to emails *'craplist.net' (Craigslist) - Classified ads website. It is interactive only in the sense that if the player responds to Alexandra Chilton's post, she will begin dating Niko *'littlelacysurprisepageant.com' - An apparent child pornography website taken over by the LCPD as a sting operation, the player attains a 4- or 5-star wanted level if accessed *'love-meet.net' (Match.com) - Interactive dating website through which Niko can gain two additional girlfriends *'vipluxuryringtones.com' (Jamster) - Niko can purchase ringtones and themes for his cell phone here News sources and other useful information The game's traditional news websites (discounting LCPD's website and the secret blog) change as the story progresses, many of their news articles documenting missions Niko does in the game and providing backstory or aftermath to those missions. Occasionally a friend may also alert Niko to a news story appearing on one of the sites. *'libertycitypolice.com' (NYPD) - Website of the LCPD, also has online access to the criminal database *'libertytreeonline.com' (New York Times) - Moderate (slightly right wing) site for the Liberty Tree *'our-own-reality.com' (TMZ.com) - Celebrity news *'publiclibertyonline.com' (NPR) - Left wing news site for Public Liberty Radio *'weazelnews.com' (Fox News) - Right wing site for Weazel News *'whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com' (Infowars.com) - a conspiracy blog that lists the locations of collectibles and side missions, and cheats Other sites Social networking and media hosting Niko is unable to use social networking sites, only communicating through his standard email. These are mostly meant as comedy pieces, but surfing them carefully enough reveals information about two characters Niko eventually meets, Eddie Low and Alexandra Chilton. *'A-thousand-words.net' (Flickr) - Photo hosting and sharing website *'Blogsnobs.org' (Google's Blogger) - Blog publishing website. Once Niko begins dating Alex Chilton, her blog here will periodically update with (sometimes-graphic) descriptions of her dates with Niko *'Electrictit.com' (YouTube) - Video streaming website *'Friendswithoutfaces.net' - (Friendster or Facebook) - Social networking site for pen pals *'Hornyhighschoolreunions.com' (Classmates.com) - Social networking site to meet old classmates (using extreme sexual innuendo) *'Lootandwank.com' (World of Warcraft) - Loot and Wank website *'Myonlineme.com' (Second Life) - Virtual world website using avatars *'Myroomonline.net' (MySpace) - Social networking site *'Shitster.de' (Napster) - Peer-to-peer music sharing site Online shopping websites Niko is unable to shop online, with the tiny exception of the mission I'll Take Her, in which Niko simply collects a phone number from Auto Eroticar's site to communicate with the seller (and, having only set a trap for her, abandons the car he was supposedly going to buy). *'Autoeroticar.com' - Website of the Auto Eroticar dealership *'Designerslave.com' - Website selling stolen and knocked-off designer clothes and accessories at discount prices *'Flyhighpizzapie.com' - Pizzeria with cannabis references, reading the site reveals it is also just a front for marijuana dealing *'Homeworkfriend.org' (Student of Fortune) - Website offering plagiarism services *'Leftover-vacations.com' (Orbitz) - Travel website offering vacation "deals" *'Outdatedtastes.com' - Website selling vintage clothing *'Pointclickshipabitch.com' - Mail-order bride website *'Pokerintherear.com' (PokerStars) - Online gambling in poker games Company and other professional websites *'Area53site.com' - Area 53 website *'Beanmachinecoffee.com' (Starbucks) - Bean Machine website *'Bruciesexecutivelifestyleautos.com' (Scott Alexander) - Brucie Kibbutz' personal website *'Burgershot.net' (Burger King) - Burger Shot website *'Dragonbrainthemovie.com' - Dragon Brain movie website *'Eatbiglogs.com' (Kellogs cereal) - Biglogs cereal website *'Elchamucoroboto.com' - El Chamuco Roboto website *'Electronicwritingtablet.com' - Website promoting a tablet computer *'Erisfootware.com' (Nike) - Eris sports apparel website *'Eugenicsincorporated.com' - Eugenics Incorporated website *'Eunux.net' (Linux) - Eunux online community *'Fruitcomputers.com' (Apple) - Fruit Computers website *'Gloryholethemepark.com' (Disneyland) - Glory Hole Theme Park website *'Goldberglignerandshyster.com' - Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster law firm website *'Grype.org' (Skype) - Grype internet phone service website *'Huganimals.com' - Pet shelter website *'Krapea.com' (Ikea) - Krapea furniture website *'Libertycityrealestate.net' - Real estate company website, discusses Yusuf Amir's project *'Lipurgex.com' - Lipurgex pharmaceuticals website *'Onlineradiorevolution.com' (Last.fm) - Online radio service *'Piswasser.com' (Budweiser) - Pißwasser website *'Redwoodcigarettes.com' (Marlboro) - Redwood Cigarettes website *'Rustybrownsringdonuts.com' (Dunkin' Donuts) - Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts website *'Sprunksoda.com' (Sprite) - Sprunk website *'Thebankofliberty.com' (Bank of America) - Bank of Liberty website Guide, community or subculture oriented websites *'Americantravelguide.net' - Travel guide for Americans planning to visit Europe *'Antfarmcam.net' - Webcam viewing an ant farm *'Artthrob.org' - Website highlighting art museums and galleries in Liberty City *'Bulimialovers.com' - Website advocating bulimia nervosa *'Domestobotlovers.com' - Domestobot fansite *'Easterislandcoverup.com' - Website revealing the "truth" behind Easter Island *'Fantasyleaguebatswingers.com' - Fantasy baseball website *'Fistfans.com' - Webpage for those who enjoy fisting, not 80s rock band Love Fist *'Freejames.org' - Website supporting the release of James Pedeaston from prison *'Golfloversonline.net' - Supposed golf website, actually gives men information on how to successfully maintain an affair *'Hand-jobs-online.com' - Information on becoming a hand model *'Happyfarmersupplies.com' - Information on how to grow marijuana *'Heritagenothate.org' - Civil War reenactment website *'Homecremation.com' - Website selling DIY cremation kits *'Ilovetoblow.org' - Didgeridoo community *'Liesdamnlies.net' - Website for people who believe in conspiracy in everyday life *'Limevenus.blogsnobs.org' - Blog of a girl from Red County, San Andreas. *'Loveyourmeat.com' - Website advocating the consumption of meat *'Modderstotallyrule.com' - Website for computer modders *'Outsourceforamerica.com' - Website promoting the overseas outsourcing of jobs *'Peepthatshit.com' - Tourist's guide to Liberty City *'Stopshavingnow.net' - Feminist webpage encouraging women not to shave (Roman talks about stumbling upon it in one mission) *'Tobaccofacts.net' (TheTruth.com) - Website promoting the use of tobacco *'Whymommygotfat.com' - Website explaining pregnancy to children *'Yournewbabysname.com' - Website for baby name suggestions Possible scam websites Niko's email is complete with authentic spam mail for comedic purposes, many of which redirect to some of these websites: *'Babiesovernight.com' - Website to (illegally) adopt a baby *'Chiropracticovernight.com' - Website offering chiropractic services *'Money2makemoney.com' - Website promoting a pyramid scheme *'Pinktorpedo.org' - Rogue software posing as anti-spyware software *'Roidsforlittleboys.com' - Get-rich-quick scheme selling steroids for parents to give their children and make them into professional athletes *'Yourmexicandoctor.com' - Website offering illegal prescriptions ''The Lost and Damned'' These sites were added in The Lost and Damned. These websites can only be accessed in this episode. * Angelsofdeathonline.com - The Angels of Death MC website * Banditmagazine.net - Online men's lifestyle magazine * Congressmanthomasstubbs.com - Official website of Liberty State Congressman Thomas Stubbs * Ecoelitevacations.com - Website promoting ecotourism * Genderrolldoll.com - Website for a toy which reinforces gender stereotypes * Globeoil.net - Globe Oil website * Highmenspacetours.com (Virgin Galactic) - Space tourism website * Killdebtdead.com - Debt management website * Lostmc.com - The Lost MC website. The website is only available after receiving an e-mail or text message from Jim Fitzgerald that redirects the player to visit the site. * Managingmillennials.org - Website for managing Millennial employees (those born in the 1980s to early 1990s) in the workplace * Morningwoodspa.com - Website for a day spa * Trainyourselftolerant.com - Website offering sensitivity training in the workplace * Uptownriders.net - Uptown Riders website ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' These sites were added in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Like TLAD, these websites can only be accessed in this episode. * Bahamamamasclub.com - Bahama Mamas website * Bleeter.biz (Twitter) - Social networking and microblogging website * Fuggie.com (Snuggie) - Website for the Fuggie sleeved blanket * Goldforlife.biz - Gold buying website * Herculeslibertycity.com - Hercules website * Maisonette9.com - Maisonette 9 website * Princessrobotbubblegum.com - Princess Robot Bubblegum website * Womenareidiots.net (Ross Jeffries, David DeAngelo, other pickup artists) - Website for Nick Lancaster's book Women Are Idiots, encouraging misogynistic attitudes in order to get women * Youvebeencelebinated.com (Perez Hilton) - The Celebinator's blog ''GTA IV'' Official Website * LibertyCityNightlife.com - Website about all the nightclubs in GTA IV Trivia *In the folder where GTA IV is installed under the "pc\html" directory there are all websites that exist in the game. Navigation Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Websites